


haunted jericho headcanons

by holdhoIyghost



Series: haunted jericho [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: headcanons for the characters in my haunted jericho au





	haunted jericho headcanons

wolfy is much like normal nines in that he's a soft-on-the-inside guy. his anger tends to show through more often, though he does his best to control it- if he gets Too Angry then he'll start to go full wolf, but he's been good at controlling jt (especially with kamski's medicine).

he won't admit to liking ear/head scratches, but he definitely prefers them over getting his back scratched. as for his chin, he's sort of in the middle- he likes it, but only with certain people. acts a lot like a normal dog, with loyalty and energy and the like, and he does bark sometimes (if he's feeling an emotional overdrive)


End file.
